The Mysterious Violet
by squirrelmaster
Summary: A strange girl appears before Iruka one day. After learning that she has amnesia she is taken in by Kakashi and attends the ninja academy. She soon makes friends with Naruto and shows that she's a ninja genious. ShikamaruXOC ShikaOc NarutoDBZ Crossover.
1. Her Name

The Mysterious Violet

**The Mysterious Violet**

Chapter 1: Her Name

Iruka: "Alright, everyone go eat.!" Everyone filled out of the classroom to go to lunch. Iruka sat at his desk messing with papers and stuff. As he got up to eat his own lunch a bright light appeared. Once he could see again, he looked around and in the middle of the floor was a girl. She had long raven black hair and she wore an orange bandana with a purple jacket and matching jean skirt with black pants underneath. She also had sword strapped to her back.

Iruka: "What in the world?" He ran toward the girl to help her, when she stirred. He stopped and watched for a moment. Then she slowly got to her knees and looked around.

She spotted Iruka and said, ??: "Woah." As soon as she did, she fell backwards onto her back. He picked her up and ran to the hospital.

??: "My head hurts."

Iruka: "She's awake!"

Kakashi: "So it seems." She sat up in the bed she was currently in and opened her eyes to see several people around her.

Iruka: "Are you feeling alright?"

??: "Yea. I think so." Kakashi: "Do you know where you are?" ??: "Not a clue."

Iruka: "What's your name?" She sat silent for a while before saying, mostly to herself, ??: "I don't know."

Kakashi: "Amnesia, eh. That's annoying."

Iruka: "I found you two days ago while I was at the academy. You appeared in a bright light. You were unconscious so I took you here, the hospital. Your stuff is over there." He pointed to a pile of things beside the bed. She bent over and picked up two silver bracelets.

??: "There's an inscription on the back. 'Happy Birthday Violet, Love your best friend, Trunks.' There's something on this one too. 'Happier Birthday Violet, with more love from your real best friend, Goten.' Goten, Trunks, why do they seem familiar to me?" She continued to stare at the bracelets as Iruka spoke.

Iruka: "I guess that means your name is Violet."

Violet: "I guess.

Kakashi: "Although you're woken up, it would probably be best if you stayed here another night just to be safe."

Violet: "Alright. So, who are you guys anyway?" Kakashi: "My name is Hatake Kakashi." Iruka: "And I'm Umino Iruka. I have to go see the Hokage now, so I'm going to go.

Violet-"Hokage?" Iruka left and Kakashi spent the next hour explaining everything about the Hokage, the academy, ninjas, ninja ranks, the village, ect.

Violet-"So there are other villages like this one?"

Kakashi-"Yes, many."

Violet-"Well, that's cool." Kakashi smirked under his masked and laughed a little.Violet-"Why do you wear that mask?"

Kakashi-"So noone can see my face of course."

Violet-"Do you not like your face?" Kakashi-" Yes, and that is exactly why I must cover it up." Violet-"I don't get it."

Kakashi-"If people were to see my face, they'd get extremely jealous and then everyone would hate me."

Violet-"Uh, yeah.. Of course."

Kakashi-"It's getting late. You should rest. I'll visit you tomorrow." Violet-" I've been resting for 2 days! I wanna move!" Kakashi-" Sleep."

Violet-"Ugh! Fine." Kakashi-"Good Girl! Sleep well." Violet-"Yea, yea. Goodnight."


	2. Her Friend

The Mysterious Violet

**The Mysterious Violet**

Chapter 2: Her Friend

The Next Day

Iruka-"Violet-san, wake up." She rolled over and sat up. Violet-"I've been awake." Iruka-"Oh." Kakashi-"Iruka saw the Hokage last night and he explained your situation. He says you can get a job or go to the academy."

Violet-"Hmmm… Academy sounds good."

Iruka-"Great, I'll be your teacher." Violet-"I suppose that's good, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi-"You'll be living with me. If that's alright with you."

Violet-"Yes, that's fine."

Iruka-"Class starts in ½ hour so get ready." Then they left. She got out of bed and picked up her clothes. She put on the black pants and shirt, then slipped on the skirt and jacket. She then put on her boots and tied the bandana around her neck. After putting the two bracelets on either wrist she picked up the sword.

Violet-"All these things feel so familiar, like they really mean something to me. They're special." She strapped the sword to her back and walked out of the room. She continued down the hall until she got to a desk.

Violet-"Excuse me. Can you point me in the direction of the academy?" The nurse gave her directions and she left the hospital. Soon she stood outside the large building.

Violet-"I guess this is it then." She walked into a classroom full of kids with Iruka talking in the front. When he saw her he stopped.

Iruka-"You're late."

Violet-"I got lost. Someone forgot to tell me what class to go to." She walked to a seat in the back next to the wall and a boy with brown hair pulled into a high ponytail.

Iruka-"Oh yea, I guess I should have told you that. Well, anyway, everyone this is the new student I mentioned earlier, Violet-san." With an elbow on the desk she raised two fingers.

Violet-"Yo."

Iruka-"Right well we have lots of work to do, so." And he continued on with what he was saying before. Violet caught on pretty fast but she still got a little confused about chakra. Iruka soon dismissed them to lunch. A boy with blonde hair that was being glared at by pretty much everyone as they were leaving came up to her.

Naruto-"Hi there! My name is Uzumaki Naruto!"

Violet-What a loud person."Naruto? That's kind of a weird name isn't it?" Naruto looked like he just got slapped in the face.

Naruto-"Weird?" A couple of kids laughed at him.

Sakura-"See there, Naruto! That's what you get for thinking anyone would want to be friends with you!" She turned to Violet.

Sakura-"My name is Haruno Sakura, by the way. You should come eat with me if you want to stay away from annoying weirdoes like Naruto." Naruto looked extremely sad. Iruka had been watching and felt very sorry for Naruto along with being disappointed in Violet.

Violet-"Actually, weird is good. Your name however is extremely common. I hate common. Now excuse me while my new friend, Naruto, and I go get something to eat. Come on Naruto-kun, I'm starving." She brushed past Sakura hitting her shoulder as she left the room. Soon after leaving she was followed by an extremely happy, hyperactive ninja-in-training.

Naruto-"Did you really mean that?"

Violet-"Of course, I can't remember the last time I ate. Where can I get food?" Naruto smiled even wider.

Naruto-"Ichiraku Ramen! It's the best place in Konoha!" Violet-"Alright. Let's go." Naruto-"Ramen, ramen, ramen!"

Violet-Well I know how to make him happy, just mention ramen. Ayame-"Naruto! Your usual I presume?" Violet-"What's your usual?"

Naruto-"Two Miso Ramen." Violet-"Ok. I'll have one of every kind you have." Naruto-"NANI!? You can really eat that much?"

Violet-"I told you, I'm starving. I'm actually surprised someone that likes ramen as much as you would get so little. I'm disappointed."

Naruto-"I'll have the same!" Ayame-"Umm.. Alright." Oh, yeah! We're gonna make a ton off these two. CHACHING!! Ayame-(While cooking with that other dude.) "So who's your friend, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto-"This is Violet! She just started going to the Academy!"

Ayame-"At such a late age?" Naruto-"Yea, I'm not really sure about it al myself." Violet-I just love it when people talk as if I'm not here "I just go into town."

Naruto-"From where?"

Violet-"The sky, apparently…" Naruto-"What?" Violet-"I'm not sure where I'm from. I lost all my memories." Naruto-He got that sad look again "Well, you'll just have to make some new ones!"

Violet-"Umm, yea, I guess. They talked a while more before the food came.

Naruto-"Itadakimasu!" Violet-"CHEW ATTACK!!" She then went into her saiyan eating mode. Naruto and Ayame both had WTF looks on their faces. They soon finished their food; Naruto with a little help from Violet.

Naruto-"I've never been so full in my life. You sure can eat a lot Vio-Chan!"

Ayame-"So, who am I giving the bill to? "

Violet-"That would be Naruto-kun." Naruto-"What?!" Violet-"I don't have any money." Naruto looked on the verge of tears.

Iruka-"I'll pay."

Naruto-"Iruka-sensei! You don't have to do that!"

Iruka-"Don't worry about it, Naruto. This is money the Hokage sent me with to give to Violet-san. Although I doubt you'll be able to buy much now." He gave a ton of money to Ayame.

Ayame-"Arigatou Gousaimasu!" They got up and left.

Naruto-"I'm so full I can hardly move! How do you do it Vio-Chan?" Iruka-Vio-Chan? Violet-"I don't know." Iruka-"You had better digest fast, Naruto. We're have shuriken practice and laps when we get back to class."

Violet-"Shuriken?" Iruka pulled one out and showed it to her.

Iruka-"It's a standard Ninja tool. This is a kunai." He pulled out a Kunai and showed it as well.

Violet-"So it'll be like target practice." Iruka-"Exactly." Naruto-"How can you start the Academy so late and without even knowing what a shuriken is?" Violet-"I'll catch up."

Naruto-A sweat drop appeared on the back of his head. That wasn't my question.

Iruka-"Time for shuriken practice! Ikuzo!!" After a short time of traveling, they arrived in the forest for the training.

Ino-"Hey, you! New girl! I hear you mouthed off to Forehead."

Violet-Forehead? Ino-"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Violet turned to face her.Violet-"And I'm ignoring you. Now that we have that settled, I'm gonna go play with these sharp things."

Sakura-"Who do you think you are? Coming in here and talking to us like that! You're just a little nobody! We've been in the academy for three years, training! Then you show up for the first time and act like you're-" She was cut off on account of three shurikens flying by her ear cutting some hair in the process.

Violet-"Sorry about that. You're standing next to the targets." Sakura turned her head slowly. What she saw was three targets with shuriken in each bull's eye. Violet-"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Sakura couldn't think of anything to say. She just turned and stormed off. Everyone stared at Violet.

Naruto-"Wow! That was awesome! I thought you didn't know any of this stuff!" Just then a boy with raven hair and black eyes pushed in front of Naruto to talk to Violet.

Sasuke-"That was pretty impressive. My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

Violet-"That's nice." She then sidestepped and walked forward in order to be near Naruto again. Sasuke turned around to face her.

Sasuke-"When someone gives you their name it's polite to say your own." Violet-"Well you can have your name back. It'd be silly for _me_ to be called Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke-"What is your name?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

Violet-"Iruka-sensei already told you, Violet." By now Sasuke had grown very perturbed.

Sasuke-"What's your full name?"

Violet-"Violet." Sasuke-"Don't you have a family name?" Violet-"Not that I know of."

Sasuke-"What's that supposed to mean?"

Violet-This boy is starting to get on my nerves. "That means I can't be bothered to tell you my life story. Now please excuse me as I go take a nap." She walked away with twenty-seven pairs of eyes on her back.

Naruto-"Uh.. wait up, Vio-Chan!"

Sasuke-Vio-Chan? When did they get so friendly? Everyone else was thinking things along the same lines.

Iruka-"It's time for laps! Ten around the academy! GO!" She ran beside Naruto the whole time. He wanted to race so they did.

Naruto-"I… can't believe… we… tied! And.. you're not… even out of… breath!"

Violet-"And you're yelling after running almost 3 miles in only 9 minutes. We're an amazing team."

Naruto-"You must have an unending supply of energy!!"

Violet-"Could be. I defiantly don't feel very tired.

Iruka-"She's amazing, isn't she?" Kakashi-"She is. To run so far and not be even a little tired… it is amazing."Iruka-"At lunch she didn't even know what a shuriken was, yet during practice she picked up three and got all perfect bull's eyes!"

Kakashi-"There is defiantly something strange about this girl. But at least we won't have to worry about her catching up. At this rate, she'll surpass them all easily, us too even."

Naruto-"So where are you living?"

Violet-"I'm not entirely sure at the moment. I'll have to ask where it is. What about you?"

Naruto-"I live in an apartment on the other side of the village."

Violet-"Parents?" Naruto-"No, I was orphaned at birth. The Kyuubi killed them." Violet-"Kyuubi?"

Naruto-"He was a giant fox demon that attacked the village eleven years ago. He killed a lot of people before being defeated by the 4th Hokage."

Violet-"Oh, well, that sucks."

Naruto-"Naw, it's ok." Violet-"Yeah, and so is getting your teeth pulled." Naruto-"Huh?"

Violet-"I can tell you're lieing. From the way I've seen other people act around you I can tell that you've been alone your entire life."

Naruto-"Yea, I don't know why. But for as long as I can remember, everyone in the village hated me. They looked at me with cold eyes and called me a monster. I was so alone. Then I met Iruka-sensei. He was the first one to acknowledge me as a person."

Violet-"He's truly a good man."

Naruto- "Yeah, he is! And a great friend!" Violet-"Well, now you have two great friends." Naruto-"Really?"

Violet-"Uh huh." Naruto hugged onto Violet tightly.

Naruto-"Thank you, Vio-Chan!!"

Violet-"Yea, yeah, enough with the hugging. I gotta go find Iruka-sensei so I can go home." She then left to find Iruka.


	3. Her Date

The Mysterious Violet

**The Mysterious Violet**

Chapter 3: Her Date

After finding Iruka she got directions to Kakashi's home and proceeded to go there. Upon her arrival she knocked on the door. There was no answer. She knocked harder. There was no answer. She knocked harder still. Again, there was no answer. She punched a hole in the door.

Violet-"Ooops." Kakashi-"You broke my door." Violet-"Well maybe next time you'll answer me when I knock. Or you could just give me a key." He held up a shimmering object.

Kakashi-"Here." Violet-"That was fast." Kakashi-"I was already planning on giving it to you."

Violet-"Oh." Kakashi-"You can come in now if you want." Violet-"Right." She walked inside and they stood there in an awkward silence. Violet-"It's still pretty early. Is there anything to do in this place?"

Kakashi-"Well, since the only clothes you have are the ones you're wearing, I suppose I should go and buy you some things."

Violet-"As in, shopping?" Kakashi-"Yes. That is the idea." Violet-"Well, if I have to-" Kakashi-"Which you do." Violet-"Fine, but you don't have to buy anything, the Hokage gave me money."

Kakashi-"Hm? He gave me money as well, so you keep yours." Violet-"Alright." So they left the apartment and started walking around town.

Violet-"Do you have any idea where we are going?" Kakashi-"Well, it's not as if I shop for teenage girls very often." **Anime Scene** A huge Violet started to strangle a very tiny and frightened Kakashi.

Violet-"Then why in the world are we here?!" Kakashi then fell on his back. He was staring up to see a girl, only about a year older than Violet, with her hair in two buns looking down at him.

"I didn't know you were taking on students, Kakashi."

Kakashi-"I'm not Gai" Violet looked past the girl to see a tall man with bushy eyebrows and a bull cut wearing a green jumpsuit. Next to him was a smaller version of him and a boy with long black hair and white eyes Hottie Alert that reminded her of that girl who was always staring at Naruto.

Violet-They must be related. Gai-"Then who is this." Violet-"I'm his babysitter."

Kakashi-"Hahaha… This is Violet-san. She's uh… new to the village and needed a place to stay, so I volunteered."

Violet-"Jeeze, you make me seem like a charity case." Gai-"Well, Violet. My name is Maito Gai. I'm Kakashi's eternal rival!" He did his trademarked 'nice guy' pose.

Violet-"Rival? That must mean you're a Jounin too. Are you strong?" MiniGai-"Gai-sensei is the strongest ninja ever!!" Violet-"And you are.."

Gai-"Of course, these are my adorable Genin students, Rock Lee, Tenten, and Hyuga Neji."

Violet-"Hyuga?" She paused for a moment. "Aren't you three a little young to be Genin?"

Kakashi-"Age doesn't really matter, only ability does. In fact, I became a Genin at half their age."

Violet-"Realy? Then how come you're such a lose?" Kakashi-Loser….. Violet-"In any case, they don't look like much."

Neji-"Says an eleven-year old girl who just started the academy. You sure talk big for someone that doesn't know what she's talking about." Violet-"You know me?" Neji-"I've heard of you from Hinata-Sama."

Violet-Hinata. That was her name. "Right, that girl that looks like you. I knew Hyuga sounded familiar."

Kakashi-"While I wouldn't have put it in those exact words, he does have a point. They've all graduated the academy and have been training under a Jounin. You on the other hand have only gone for one day and from what I heard you spent most of that day sleep and tormenting the other kids."

Violet-"I wouldn't use the tormenting exactly." Kakshi-"And what word _would_ you use?" Violet-"Retaliating? Look it was just a bit of fun, ok? And besides, it's not my fault Haruno and Uchiha are such pansies."

Lee-"Uchiha? Uchiha Sasuke?" Violet-"That's him." Tenten-"What did he do?" Violet-"He talked to me." Everyone sweat dropped.

Kakashi-"You'll never make friends if you humiliate everyone who speaks to you!"

Violet-"I didn't humiliate anyone! Ok, I may have humiliated Haruno, but all I did was argue with and then ignore Uchiha. Besides I already have one friend and he's all I can handle. Now can we please go, I've exceeded my word quota for the day."

Kakashi-"We still don't know where we're going." He then looked at Tenten. "You're a girl, you must shop, where?"

Tenten-"You guys are shopping?" Kakashi-"She needs clothes." Everyone went and things were bought. Violet got some fishnet shirt like Shikamaru's, baggy shorts like Sasuke, pants like Shikamaru, leg and arm warmers like Sasuke's but fishnet ones as well. She got back sandals and ninja gear such as a pouch, shuriken, kunai, and scrolls.

Violet-"I hate shopping." Kakashi-"I'm sure you would hate doing to the academy naked even more so shut up." Violet-"Let's just go home."

Kakashi-"Thank you all, we should probably go." Tenten-"Make sure to look us up once you become a ninja, Violet-chan!" She turned and started to walk away.

Violet-"Yeah, yeah." She then stopped and turned around. "Just so you know, I'm gonna kick your ass next time I see you, Hyuga." She walked off to the apartment.

Kakashi-"I suppose that's one way of saying goodbye. I'll see you later, Gai." He then poofed away.

Back at the Apartment

Violet-"Hey Kakashi-san." Kakashi-"Yeah?" Violet-"I don't like your name. It's too long. I'm not gonna call you that. Is that alright, Kashi-kun?" Kakashi twitched.

Kakashi-"Of course, Vio-chan!" Violet returned the twitch. Violet-"Ok then. I need sleep. See you tomorrow." She went to bed.

**Next Day**

She woke up. Violet put on a fishnet shirt and baggy black shorts. She grabbed her bracelets and got on her sandals. Then she got her most prized possessions: the Capsule jacket, orange bandana, and her sword.

Violet-"Kashi-kun! Are you here?" In the kitchen she found a note. 'Early mission. Cereal's in the cupboard, bowls too. Milk in the fridge. See you later, Kakashi.'

Violet-"Ok then." In the cupboard she found half a box of cereal. Violet-"This really isn't going to be enough." She left the apartment to find some _real _food.

Violet-If only I knew where I was going. The only place I know to eat is at that ramen place I went to with Naruto, but I've already forgotten where that is. Just then she spotter someone familiar. VioletIt's that dude who's always asleep. What did Naruto call him? Shi something. Shiki, Shiku, Shika… Shikamaru! That's it! "Hey! You there, Shikamaru-kun!" He looked up slightly, hands in his pockets. He sighed.

Shikamaru-"What?" Violet-"Where can I get something to eat?" He resumed walking, Violet right behind. Shikamaru-"That's troublesome."

Violet-"Ill buy you something." There was no reaction. "I'll make Naruto-kun sto shouting in your ear as you sleep."

Shikamaru-"I'm on my way to meet Chouji for breakfast. You can come, I suppose." Violet-"Why didn't you just say that?" He ignored her. When they arrived Chouji was waiting.

Chouji-"What's this, Shikamaru? Is she your girlfriend now?" They both blushed. Both-"No!" They go inside and when ordering Violet again said, "One of everything."

Shikamaru-One of everything? Can she really eat that much? Chouji-"Hahaha! Finally a girl that can eat. Good choice, Shikamaru!" He blushed again. Shikamaru-"You're so troublesome. She's not my girlfriend."

Chouji-"For now." Violet-Yup, just love when people talk like I'm not here. "I'm hungry."

Shikamaru-"I thought the 'one of everything' pretty much said that." Violet-"Well thanks for pointing it out, Mr. Sarcastic." Shikamaru sighed. Women are so troublesome.

Violet-"Aren't geniuses so troublesome, Chouji?" Shikamaru-Huh? Chouji-"What do you mean?" Violet-"He's really smart, right?"

Chouji-"Yea, he is I guess." Shikamaru-I'm still right here. Violet-"What I'm saying is that people like him are so troublesome because they know so much about life to know that there's really no point to it. So they end up just lieing around watching the clouds go by. Not very fun." Chouji-"Uh.."

Violet-"At least, that's what some people would say." Chouji and Shika-some? Violet-"I happen to enjoy cloud watching."

Shikamaru-This girl.. Then lost ans lots of food came.Violet-"CHEW ATTACK!!" She started eating like no tomorrow. Shika-WTF? Chouji was too busy eating to care. Shika-She's defiantly not like most girls. I hope she's not bossy like that Ino.

So they finished eating and Violet paid for everything. Violet-"That was some of the best food I've ever eaten. Actually that is the best food I've ever eaten, seeing as how I can only remember eating twice in my life."

Shika-"What?" Violet-"Right, I didn't tell you guys. I don't remember a thing about my life before two days ago when I woke up in the hospital."

Chouji-"Then how do you know your name is Violet?" Violet-"It was engraved onto these bracelets." She took them off and handed them to the boys. Chouji-"Oh."

Shika-"That must suck." He handed back the bracelets. Violet-"I don't really care. Friends, no friends, family, no family, memories, no memories, it doesn't really matter to me." Chouji began to laugh. "The more I get to know you the more I think you're perfect for Shikamaru!" That caused Shika to blush for a third time. "Give it a rest!" Violet was blushing as well. "Let's just get to the academy."

They were coming up on their room when, "Vio-chan!!" A body collided with Violet's causing her to fall backwards and cause a domino effect with Shikamaru on the bottom. Shika-"Get off!"

Naruto-"Oh, uh, sorry about that." Violet-"No problem. Just don't ever do it again." Once he was up, Shikamaru lazily glared at Naruto before going to his seat.

Violet-"Oh yea, Naruto-kun, don't awake Shikamaru-kun by yelling in his ear anymore." He pouted, "Aww.. why not?" Violet-"He took me to breakfast so I promised to ask you to stop." Naruto freaked out, "You went on a date with Shikamaru?!" He shouted very loudly so that everyone in the room turned to eavesdrop. Violet-"No, I went to breakfast with him."

Naruto-"That's a date!" Violet-"It is not, Chouji was there too! Chouji-kun, tell him there's nothing going on between Shikamaru-kun and me!"

Chouji-"There seemed to be something going on from where I was sitting." Violet-"Shikamaru-kun! Help me! I'm being outnumbered!" There was no response.

Violet-"That stupid bastard fell asleep, didn't he?" Naruto nodded. "Yup." Violet-"Ugh! Whatever, I'm going to sit down." Naruto-"You're just mad that I found out you're dating Shikamaru."

Violet-"That's it. Stop talking to me before a vital part of your body is lost." Naruto-"I'm quiet now." Violet-"Keep it that way."

Naruto-"Ma'am yes ma'am, Shikamaru lover!" Violet-"Your death will be a slow and painful one, Uzumaki." Naruto-"Stopping." So they all sat in the same places as before: Violet in the back with Shikamaru on her right and Naruto on her left.

Moer studying went on until it was time for lunch. Naruto-"Ramen time!" Violet-"Shikamaru-kun. Wake up, it's lunch." Shikamaru-"Already?"

Violet-"Yup." Chouji-"Are you coming with us again, Violet-chan?" Violet-"Yea, I guess. As long as you come too, Naruto-kun."

Naruto-"Yea! Of course!" Shikamaru-"Ugh. This is so troublesome." Violet-"Right well, I'm hungry, soo.." They started to leave.

Chouji-"That reminds me, how does someone as small as you manage to eat so much." Violet-"I don't know. I just, do."

Naruto-"Alright! Let's go get ramen!" Violet-"Sure." Food was then eaten. Afterwards they began to walk back to the academy.

Naruto-"So when's your birthday, Vio-chan?" Violet just glared at him. Naruto-"Oh yea. Well, let's just say it's tomorrow then!"

Violet-"Whatever floats your boat, dude." Naruto-"Floats your boat…?" Violet-"Don't think about it too much, you'll hurt yourself."


	4. Her Party

The Mysterious Violet

**The Mysterious Violet**

Chapter 4: Her Party

Back At The Academy

Naruto-"Everyone! Tomorrow is Vio-chan's birthday! So everyone's invited to Sasuke-teme's place for her party!" A chorus of cools, alrights, and giggles were heard.

Sasuke-"What's that, dobe?" Violet-"Consider it payment for disturbing me yesterday. Don't forget to buy me a present. I like food and sharp things." She walked past him and sat. She then fell asleep.

Naruto-"Vio-chan. Wake up! Class is over!" Violet-"Ugh… I want sleep." Naruto-"Too bad. Come on."

Violet-"Ugh, fine. Shikamaru-kun, if I have to wake up so do you. Shika-kun? Hello? Wake up!" Damn this guy. She leaned over Shikamaru and put her face right next to his. She stared at his sleeping form.

Violet-He really isn't too bad looking up close. He slowly began to open his eyes and they stared at each other. Violet-"Hi."

Shikamaru-"Do you need something?" Violet-"You wouldn't wake up so I decided to stare at you." Shikamaru-"Oh." Violet-"Yeah." Shikamaru-"I'm gonna get up now." Violet-"Me too."

Violet-"Hey, Kashi-kun! You here? Guess not. What to do?" She walked through th hallway to what was now her room. She stood outside her room and glanced over at Kakashi's room.

Violet- "Hmmm… Should I? I think I will." She walked into his room slowly. Violet- "Let's see what secrets you're keeping." She looked around. On his dresser a couple of books were sprawled about so she picked one up.

Violet- "Make Out Paradise? What's this?" She flipped through the pages and started reading. Violet- "I can't believe it. Kakashi-kun is a complete pervert!" She threw the book back down and looked over at the bed.

Violet- "His bed is bigger than mine." She jumped on it and layed down. Violet- "It's more comfortable too."

Kakashi- "That's because I pay for everything." She jumped up in surprise. Violet- "Kashi-Kun!"

Kakashi- "Hey Vio-Chan! What are you doing in my room?" Violet- "Nothin… and anyway, the Hokage pays for me so don't act like I'm some big burden."

Kakashi- "The Hokage may pay for everything but I'm the one that has to take care of you."

Violet- "You are the biggest drama king I've ever met! I've been living with you for barely two days and of those two days we've been together for a grand total of four hours at the most."

Kakashi- "…well it's my apartment." Violet- "You're hopeless. Fine, you win." With that she left his room with Kakashi yelling after her.

Kakashi- "Damn straight I win!" Violet- What a kid… "Now I'm bored." Kakashi- "We could go out again."

Violet- "Yea, I guess. Where to?" Kakashi- "Wherever you want." Violet- "If only I knew anywhere to go in this place."

Kakashi- "Right. Well I suppose we could just walk around and stop at anything that catches your interest." Violet- "Sounds good." So they took off. They ended up walking to the practice fields.

Kakashi- "Feel like training?" Violet- "Sure." Violet got out some shuriken and started throwing them.

Kakashi- "You're pretty good with those. Have you tried Kunai yet?" Violet- "No." Kakashi- "Here." He tossed her a Kunai which she caught and examined.

Violet- "I think I like this better." She began to toss it in the air and catch it. Kakashi- "Try your skill with that." She threw the Kunai and got a perfect bull's eye on the target 50 feet away.

Kakashi- "Amazing. I've never seen anyone get the hang of this so fast." Violet- "Yea, I'm awesome. I know." Kakashi- "Ok. So far we know that you have near perfect aim and you can run fast without getting tired. What about your strength? Can you fight?"

Violet- "Let's find out." Violet lunged at Kakashi. Catching him completely off guard she managed to punch him straight in the right eye. The force of the punch sent him back 20 feet. Violet looked on with her mouth wide open. She then ran over to Kakashi.

Violet- "Kashi-Kun! Are you alright? Can you get up? Do you need help? Where's the hospital?!"

Kakashi- "Oww… Calm down. I don't need a doctor, just some ice. Man, you pack quite a punch. If I didn't know better I'd say you were as strong as Tsunade-sama herself."

Violet- "Tsunade?" Kakashi- "She was a very skilled medical-nin with super strength."

Violet- "Oh. Well are you sure you're alright? That looked like it hurt." Kakashi- "Yes I'm sure, and yes it did. Now help me up. We should get going before I pass out."

Violet- "Okiey Day." So she helped him up and they went back to their apartment. Kakashi- "Just lay me on my bed." Violet- "Alright. Here you go. Comfy?"

Kakashi- "Very. Could you get me some ice?" Violet- "Yea, sure. I'll be right back." She came back shortly with a bagful of ice and a towel.

Violet- "Here." Kakashi- "Thanks. I think it's about time you go to bed." Violet- "Yes sir. I'll see you in the morning, Kashi-Kun." Kakashi- "Goodnight, Vio-Chan!"

Violet- "Kashi-Kun! I made you breakfast! Well, I tried to and then I realized that I can't cook." Kakashi- "Well thanks, I guess. Just get me the cereal." Violet- "Yeah, about that." Kakashi- "What?"

Violet- "I spilled it trying to cook for you." Kakashi- "Now what are we going to eat?" Violet- "Let's go out. Half a box of cereal wouldn't be ehough anyway. We can buy more while we're out."

Kakashi- "Ok. Let's go. You'll have to help me though. My eye is bruised shut." Violet- "Sorry." She helped him out the door and they went into town looking for a place to eat.

Violet- "Now where was it I went with Shikamaru and Chouji yesterday?" Naruto- "Oi! Vio-Chan!" Violet- "Naruto? Where did you come from?"

Naruto- "I saw you walking so I decided to come over. Who's that?" Violet- "Oh him? He's noone, he doesn't matter."

Kakashi- "I can still hear you, you know." Violet- "Shut up. Naruto, we need a place to eat that isn't Ramen. Know anywhere?"

Naruto- "Not Ramen? Hmmm.. I do know where the bbq place is. We could go there." Violet- "Alright. Let's go." So they headed to the bbq place. Turns out it was the same place Violet, Shikamaru, and Chouji had gone the morning before. Once they got inside they found Chouji and Shikamaru ordering.

Naruto- "Hey! Chouji! Shikamaru!" Shikamaru- Tch.. Naruto, Mendokuse.. "Hey." Chouji- "Hey Naruto, Violet-san. Come eat with us!" So they all went over and ordered, then ate.

Kakashi- "Ok Violet, it's about time for you to go to school. We can go shopping after." Naruto- "after that we have to go to Sasuke's place for your party!" Kakashi- "Party?"

Violet- "Apparently it's my birthday today. Alright, let's go. I'll see you later Kashi-kun." They all went off to school. They sat in the same places and learned more about chakra and hand signs. By the end of the day Iruka concluded that Violet was a ninja genious who may even surpass Uchiha Itachi. Afterwards Violet met up with Kakashi.

Violet- "Can you see again?" Kakashi- "Barely, but it's getting better." Violet: "Sorry again. I don't know my own strength." Kakashi- "It's no problem, really, it helped us learn something new about you. Not only are you a ninja genious, you also have super-strength." Violet- "Wow, I'm so gifted." Kakashi- "I can't wait to see you master your gifts." Violet- "So, we going shopping or what?" Kakashi- "Let's go."

After Shopping

Kakashi-"Don't you think you over did it a little?" Violet- "What do you mean?" Kakashi- "I mean I've never seen so much in my life, it's everywhere." Violet- "I eat a lot. Which reminds me, I have to go to my party, any idea where Uchiha lives?" Kakashi gave her directions to Sasuke's place and she took off.

Violet- "Wow, is this all his? It's like a little town. He can't live here alone." She continued walking through the Uchiha villa. Violet- "I guess the one with lights on is where I should go."

She walked in the door to hear, "SURPRISE!!" Everyone from her class was there. Violet- "Oh what a surprise. There really was a party and here I thought I was going to be walking into an empty room."

Naruto- "Happy Birthday, Vio-Chan!" Sakura walked up to her. "Happy Birthday. And. I'm sorry. We got off on the wrong foot before."

Violet- "What are you apologizing to me for? Naruto is the one you were a bitch to." Sakura- "Sorry Naruto. I should have been nicer to you." She then took off to annoy Sasuke.

Violet- "Well that was weird and unexpected." Naruto- "Noone's ever apologized to me before." Violet- "Yeah, me neither." Just then Shikamaru and Chouji walked up.

Shikamaru- yawn "Happy Birthday." Chouji- "Yeah, happy birthday. So how old you turning?" Violet- "No idea." Chouji- "Oh right, I forgot." Naruto- "I say you're turning 12!" Violet- "Works for me."

Sasuke walked up to them. Sasuke- "Here." He said shoving a long box at Violet. Violet- "What's this?" She opened it and saw something long and shiny. She took it out of the box and held it up.

Sasuke- "You said you like sharp things so there you go. It's a Windmill Shuriken." She opened the shuriken. Violet- "Oooh, awesome." She looked up at Sasuke. Violet- "Thanks, I guess." Sasuke- "Whatever." He then walked away.

Violet- "Well there's one friendly guy. It was a pretty awesome gift though." Chouji- "I don't know. You should check out what Shikamaru got you." Shikamaru- "Quiet Chouji." Violet- "You got me a present? Where is it?" Shikamaru sighed. "Tch. Mendokuse. It's right here."

He pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Violet. Once it was open she immediately began drooling. Inside were All-You-Can-Eat tickets for every restaurant in the village. Shikamaru- "You seemed to like food so there you go." Violet had stars in her eyes as she finally lifted them off the tickets to gaze at the one whom had given them to her.

Violet- "These must have cost a fortune." Shikamaru just sighed and started mumbling incoherently. Ignoring his ramblings, Violet ran forward and embraced Shikamaru in a tight hug. Violet- "Thank you, so much!" He blushed and shyly hugged back. Shikamaru- "You're welcome, I guess."

Chouji- "Awww, you two are so cute together." Shikamaru blushed even more. Shikamaru- "Shut it, Chouji." Naruto then started laughing. Naruto- "He's right though, Shikamaru." Violet remained silently attached to the lazy boy at this point because, as much as she hated to admit it, they probably did look cute. Besides, it's not like being held by Shikamaru was at all unpleasant.

Chouji- "So if you two don't like each other, why is it you're still hugging? And rather intimately I might add." This was when both subjects of the conversation immediately detached from each other and blushed like crazy. Chouji and Naruto couldn't help but to bust out laughing.

Violet- "Tch, Mendokuse." This only fueled the laughter. She was starting to get really pissed when she noticed Shikamaru's stare. She glanced over at him, only to see him quickly look away. Taking advantage of Naruto and Chouji's laughter, she quietly made her way back over to Shikamaru.

Violet- "I don't suppose you'd want to ditch the party and cash in one of these tickets with me, would you?" He stuffed his hands in his pockets and avoided her eyes. Shikamaru- "The party is getting a little loud." Violet- "Come on, then." By the time Chouji and Naruto were calm again, their objects of humiliation were long gone.

At A Restaurant

Violet- "That was definitely a good idea." The food had already come and after her signature shout of, "Chew Attack!" she had devoured as much as she could have possibly fit into her stomach.

Shikamaru- "Why do you yell that before you eat?" She pondered the question for a moment. Violet- "I really don't know. There's just something inside me that says I should. I guess it has something to do with why I eat so much as well. It's too bad I can't remember anything. Oh well, I guess."

Shikamaru- "Everyone's probably wondering where we are." Violet- "Yeah, yeah. I'm sure. Hey! You know what would be fun?" Shikamaru- Sigh "What?" Violet- "We should go lay out and look at the stars." That didn't actually sound too bad to him. She stood up quickly and grabbed Shikamaru's arm. Violet- "Come on."

Once they were outside she began to look around. Violet- "I don't actually know where I'm going." Shikamaru sighed. "You're so troublesome. Just follow me." He led her to a field that he usually used to watch clouds. Upon their arrival, Shikamaru immediately laid down on the soft grass. Violet soon followed.

Shikamaru glanced over to see that she was staring intently at the sky. He was surprise when he heard her speak. Violet- "You know. With the amount of time you spend looking at me, some might be led to think that Chouji and Naruto's statements aren't completely inaccurate. Maybe you do like me." Shikamaru looked back up to the sky blushing.

Shikamaru- "And if I do?" She didn't reply for a while. Shikamaru grew nervous. Violet- "I'm hungry again." Shikamaru let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Shikamaru- "Tch.. You're hopeless." Violet laughed. Violet- "But you like me anyway." He blushed again. Violet- "And maybe, I like you too. Even though you think I'm a troublesome, hopeless woman, who eats too much and wastes too much energy on annoying others."

Shikamaru glanced over at her again. She was no longer looking at the sky. This time Violet was looking straight at Shikamaru with a smirk on her face. Before he could roll his eyes, call her troublesome, and turn away, she leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his cheek. He blushed again. She laughed.

Violet- "Geeze, Shika. It seems you've done nothing but blush today." This of course didn't help and only made his blush that much deeper. Then he had an idea, and wore a smirk of his own. Violet looked confused for a moment before he leaned in towards her. He took his hand and placed it on her cheek.

Violet couldn't believe Shikamru was doing this. She blushed even more than him and held her breath, just staring in his eyes. Impossibly slow he came towards her, until finally he kissed her. In reality it wasn't long, but to them, it was an eternity and that ended all too soon. He pulled back to look into her eyes once more.

Violet- "Shikamaru.." Shikamaru- "Yeah." Violet- "I guess this turns the, maybe I like you, into a, I definitely like you." Shikamaru- "Tch, good, cuz I definitely like you too." Violet- "I want to kiss you again." Shikamaru- "That's good too."

A/N- Woot!! Finally they're together!! Anywhoo.. I know Violet seems kinda Mary Sueish.. but that's just because she's a saiyan. How awesome will it be when she finally turns SS in front of everyone. Oops, what that a spoiler? Oh well. I should be posting again sometime in the next week. I have lots of band stuff, so who knows.


End file.
